


骑兵，牛仔 The Cavalry, The Cowboy

by honeyscore



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore
Summary: 塔林行动并非艾弗斯与尼尔的第一次会面。事实上，艾弗斯从信条那里接到的第一笔委托任务，是「保护尼尔」。
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet)
Kudos: 37





	骑兵，牛仔 The Cavalry, The Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> 借鉴了特德姜《你一生的故事》中关于七肢桶语言的设定。

看到Ives和Wheeler架着那具冻僵了的躯体破门而入时，Neil冲上前去，还没开口说出什么，就被Ives不耐烦地搡到了一边。

“他还好吗？”他趔趄着又贴上来，“发生了什么？”

Ives没看他，回头吩咐几个队员把担架拿回来，又跟Wheeler交代了几句什么，把厚重的头盔和枪托从身上摘掉，丢在地上，转身往屋子的另一边走。Wheeler和其他装甲部队*的队员一起把担架支了起来，将浑身冰冷的昏迷男人往上抬，Neil凑过来弯下腰，伸手去探男人颈边的脉搏。

“放轻松点，你的‘耶稣’没事。”

Neil抬起眼，朝Ives望去。

“他不是我的‘耶稣’。他是我的朋友。”

“无所谓。你来自未来，你应该知道他现在到底有没有事。”

一阵古怪的沉默。Neil从担架旁站起来。

“我不是什么都知道，Ives。”

“他没事。”一旁的Wheeler出声道，“逆向爆炸的冲击很有限，只是低温冻伤，算他走运。你想不到Ives花了多大劲儿才把他弄出来——真是个大烂摊子。”

“我应该跟你们一起的。”

“你跟着只能添乱。”

Ives走过来，手里抓着一卷不知从哪儿翻出来的军用毛毯，扔到Neil怀里。

“保护他是我的任务。”Neil抖开毛毯，跪到担架旁，盖到男人身上，“目前为止我做得都还不错。”

“你也知道是‘目前为止’？”Ives挑起眉。

“帮我们准备好集装箱了吗？”Neil把毛毯的边角掖好，没有抬起脸，“我带上他和Kat，先回奥斯陆。”

“那套逞英雄的牛仔把戏*，你还要陪他继续玩？”

Neil忽略了他的修辞，心不在焉地点点头，“我得陪着他一起。最好今晚就能走。”

“没那么快，得等明天早上。”

“我们没那么多时间了——”Neil还想继续说下去，但被他视线所及之处打断了，他望着Ives左手的袖口，被血浸湿的布料变成了暗红色，不时有那么一两滴淌下来，落到水泥地面上。

Ives注意到他的视线，不自在地转身换了个方向，左手收到后面。

“原来是今天……”

“什么？”

“你跟我说你闯进了一家银行的地下金库……”Neil望着他收到身后的左手，露出一丝有些恍然的笑意，“什么其他雇主的活儿，帮人抢东西。你说你徒手打碎了防弹玻璃……我没相信，我觉得你在吹嘘。”

Ives愣住片刻，忘记了要去找点什么给左手止血。那是试图掀开车盖时不小心划伤的，有那么一瞬间他不知道Neil在说些什么，但随即立刻明白了，他转开脸，目光停滞在昏暗的墙角。

“明天是你的生日。”

“25岁。还是26岁？真年轻。”Neil眯起眼睛一笑，“我快忘记过生日是什么感觉了。”

“生日快乐。”

“谢谢。没算错的话，现在我已经34岁了。”

“你没怎么变。”

“是吗？”Neil走到屋子一侧的杂物架旁，从打开的医务箱中翻出散乱的纱布，“你过去对我的评价可不高。说我‘没有变’不算是恭维。”

Ives扭脸一笑，笑意里透着几分刻薄的温柔，说出口的话也是：

“没人打算恭维你。你是个十足的麻烦。”

Neil不置可否地撕开纱布，为Ives流血的那只手做包扎。他不是医学院出生，丰富的医护经验一半源于他的外科医生母亲，一半源于那几年里帮Ives处理各种棘手的伤口，后来他也受过高强度的特工训练，但比不上那家伙出任务时的家常便饭，他曾经问过Ives为什么不正式加入信条，偏要为了各路可疑的佣金活得像条狗一样，Ives不以为然地拧起眉毛，硬邦邦地告诉他“不是什么人都非要他妈的有个信仰”。

“我不知道你为什么非要我去陪你过生日。你有一堆可以陪你潇洒快活的狐朋狗友。”

“为什么不能？你那时是我的保镖，陪我是你的义务。”

“那叫做‘守卫’，不是保镖，更不是私人伴游。”

“你可比私人伴游要帅多了。”

话音刚落，Ives就作势要踢他一脚，他机灵地往后退了半步，没被踢到，笑得一脸狡黠。

“所以我最后还是去了？”

Neil耸了耸肩，“如果我说没有，你会改变主意吗？”

“你记忆中经历的是既定事实，无论我怎么选择，都不会对它有影响。”

“没错。”他重新拿起Ives包扎好的左手，检查纱布包裹得是否严实，“所以没必要问我未来的事，Ives。‘发生过的事总会发生’。”

“我讨厌这句话。”

Neil若有所思地点点头，“是的，你的确。”

*** *** ***

后来Neil私下联系了Priya求助，用Ives的话说，没等他的耶稣从低温冻伤中醒来，就匆忙登上了逆回奥斯陆的旅程，而Ives没有随队回去，他连夜搭直升机飞到了东柏林，找了一间濒临废弃的安全屋，简陋但不算偏僻，就在查理检查哨附近。

他在柏林并没有任务——好吧，可能算是跟任务沾边——但安全屋比酒店更能让他睡得着，不是因为他在酒店房间里杀过太多人，而是他讨厌换西装，讨厌艺术家设计款的灯罩，讨厌所有精致的香薰蜡烛味儿，就像他刚接到这个任务时讨厌任务目标一样，天资聪颖、胆大包天、无忧无虑，对世界满怀着诚挚过了头的冒险欲，金色的头发丝在太阳光底下亮得出奇。

腰间传来一阵震动，他把胳膊从眼睛上挪来，从光秃秃的床垫上坐起身，拿出手机。他还在思考昨夜的那段对话，他在想，如果今天他选择不去，不去陪Neil过26岁生日，如果他就是要与既定的事实相对抗，这个世界又能怎样，分崩离析？

“Ives！”电话一接通，腔调轻快的熟悉口音就迫不及待地灌进他耳朵里，“你在哪儿，Ives？”

“我不在欧洲。”

“哈，你在说谎。”

“我要挂了。”

“不要！”电话那头的年轻人没有冲他大喊大叫，甚至压低了嗓音，用近乎委屈的口气要求：“今天是我的生日！过来陪我，我有个东西要给你看。”

“没兴趣。”

“我把地址发给你了，快点。”

“我没时间对付你的心血来潮。”Ives摇了摇头，“我不是你的保姆。”

“我没把你当成我的保姆。”

“你最好是没有。”

“你是我的朋友。”

“我不是。”

“炮友也不是吗？”

Ives从床垫上站起身来，把手机换到了另一边手里。

“听着，除非现在有人拿枪比着你的脑袋，或者用匕首抵着你的喉咙，除此之外不要再烦我，我不去陪你过什么生日。”

电话那头一阵短暂的沉默，这颇为罕见，通常对方都不会这么容易被Ives的态度挫败。这不是他第一次在Ives这里吃瘪，但近来这段时间，似乎有什么不太一样了。

“Ives，你在生气？”

男人走到窗边，隔着纱窗望向外面。微风一阵一阵地吹起来，树丛间发出扑簌簌的响动，他的嘴唇和眉间都绷得紧紧的，像狙击手放在扳机上的指节。

“跟你没关系。”他的嗓音一如往常，不带什么情绪起伏，“没别的事我挂了。”

“如果还是因为监听器的事，我已经跟你道过歉了。”

“不是。”

“那部手机？”

“我说了不是。”

他们总共上过两次床，第一次，Neil在接吻时顺走了他的一次性手机，第二次，Neil在给他口时往他的外套内兜里藏了袖珍监听器。Ives没有复盘过第一次的前因后果，更没诘问过自己怎么还会允许第二次发生，他把一切归结于醉意，最古老也最有说服力的理由，他只承认是自己一时失误，给了Neil跟他正面对峙的机会，随后又没能当机立断，彻底拒绝Neil的靠近，容忍他拉着自己软磨硬泡瞎胡闹，喝了很多他叫不出名字的酒。

“我不是故意偷你手机的。你突然出现，足足跟了我一个月，甩也甩不掉，反侦察也没用，更何况那甚至不是真正的手机，我什么都没挖出来——”

“我已经说了，我只是拿钱办事，有什么人希望确保你的安全——”

“好吧，如果你愿意早点对我坦白，我也不需要往你衣服里藏监听器，你对我了如指掌，而我甚至不知道你姓什么——”

“Neil，听着——”

“我已经答应你了，不再灌你酒，不再偷你的手机、企图监听你……你不愿意告诉我你到底是谁，谁派你来跟着我、监视我，好的，没关系——”

“Neil！”

他忍不住吼出声来，终于让电话那头的人停下了。

“我并不对你‘了如指掌’，Neil。我了解你的程度，远不及你了解我的程度。”

“我不明白。”

“你会明白的。”他转回身来，面向光线昏暗的空屋子。

后来那天夜里，他还是离开了安全屋，按照Neil发来的地址，去了那家酒店。他进去时Neil就已经喝醉了，一头金发乱糟糟的，脸颊不自然的泛红，给他开门时差点摔倒，他扶住Neil的腰，架着他往起居室里距离最近的那一座沙发走，他手里捏着一沓什么文件资料，情绪高昂地不断说着什么，Ives没注意听，他把Neil摆到沙发上，夺走他手里那沓纸扔到一旁，Neil立刻伸手要去抢，上身一歪，差点栽了个跟头。

“这就是你过生日的方式？”Ives重新摆正他，按捺住提高音量的冲动，“喝个烂醉，骗我过来给你善后？”

Neil刚坐稳没几秒，又想伸手去拿那沓纸。Ives眼疾手快地抓过来举过头顶，Neil伸手去抢，他胳膊软绵绵的，抢也抢不到，最后终于放下手，灰溜溜的，连头发的光泽都黯淡了几分，看起来略微恢复了清醒。

“我本来没想喝酒的。”Neil用鼻音浓重的嗓音反驳道，“我以为你不会来了。”

“跟我有什么关系？”

Ives也放下胳膊，把纸丢在沙发上，金发男人醉醺醺地抬脸望着，这才注意到他左手的异样。

“你的手怎么了？”

Ives从沙发前撤开，走到一旁的吧台前。Neil的视线跟随着他，锲而不舍地追问：“你的手，怎么回事？”

有那么一瞬间，Ives决定他要说出真相。他要告诉眼前这个人，我遇到了未来的你，那家伙给自己找了个耶稣，成为了忠实的信徒，我为了帮他救他的耶稣，把手伤成了这样。他这样思索着，甚至开始斟酌语句，可等话到嘴边，看到Neil那张略显年轻的脸，他停顿了片刻，舌头突然开始不听使唤。

“没什么。”

“没什么？看起来流过很多血。”

“好吧，”Ives放弃了，他贫瘠的想象力不允许他现场杜撰一个新的，“我们闯进了一家银行的地下金库，我用手打碎了防弹玻璃。”

怎么可能？”Neil咯咯地了笑起来，“防弹玻璃，用拳头打穿？你在吹嘘，根本没有这种事。”

或许是Neil的笑容太灿烂、太开心了，Ives看着他，一瞬间感到有些头晕目眩。他试图在脑海中寻找，寻找这件小事的开头和结尾，是他先对Neil说了这个荒唐的理由，还是Neil先向他透露了回忆的细节？他越是去寻找，模糊不清的首尾就越是坍缩成为一个灰白色的点，他不像Neil那样是名牌大学的物理学高材生，他不懂那些艰深晦涩的科学，他只记得小时候隔壁曾搬来一户印度家庭，穿沙丽的女主人偶尔会独自在门廊前颂念一些难以听辨的词语，什么“轮回”，什么“因果循环”，他记得妈妈拉着他和妹妹回到家里，告诉他们远离那栋房子，后来连着几个周日她都领着他们去教堂，像是要借用圣洁的福音和虔诚的祷告，把他们脑海里那些异教徒的荒唐词语都清除掉。

*** *** ***

“你给Ives他们留了个棘手的烂摊子。”

Neil坐在一旁，笑眯眯地对刚从低温昏迷中醒来的男人说。

*** *** ***

Ives近来开始回忆很多事。他从不是沉湎于记忆的那号人，甚至厌恶它们，但这些天里他开始不受控制地回溯过去，由近及远地，Neil当时为了向他表达歉意，把那颗袖珍监听器做成耳钉戴到了耳朵上，“是一种实体罪证”，Neil故作严肃地说，“提醒我曾经对你的侵犯”，Ives不解风情地斥责他摘下来，告诉他那样“即奇怪又像个同性恋”。

Neil没有忤逆，听他的话乖乖把监听器耳钉摘下来了，但他对Ives的斥责颇有微词，“好吧，但我的确是有点奇怪。并且也是同性恋。”

Ives说，随便，跟我无关。

再往前倒回一点，他们第二次上床的那晚，这部分Ives经常想起，但总是匆匆带过，再往前些是第一次，Ives既不承认是出于Neil单方面的酒精攻势加撒娇诱骗，也不承认有自己配合妥协的成分在里面，在那个月发给雇主任务简报中他总结为“因缺乏对目标个体状况的充分了解，导致了些微时间与精力的浪费”，负责跟他对接的上级没有过问此处的细节，无论是Ives执行任务的细节，还是Neil令人咋舌的私生活，派出这项任务的人似乎都不感兴趣，好像只要Neil还活着、还形迹可循，就足够了。

继续再往前，距离初次见到Neil，还有很多细枝末节的、无关紧要的事件。可以说整个任务都无关紧要，Ives这样认为，特别是当装甲部队开始介入到更深层的信条行动中，当他被动了解了那个难以自圆其说的末日论，以及遇见了逆行回来的Neil之后，他更加确信，派他保护年轻的Neil根本没有意义。

祖父悖论，现在被Ives在心中称之为“Neil悖论”。

塔林行动前夜，在加密通话中短暂对接了第二日的行动细节后，Neil问他还有没有什么问题。他有很多问题，但值得问出口的没有几个。

“你破解了那个语言吗？”

加密通话的卫星信号不稳定，Neil似乎没听清楚，语气迷茫地请他重复一遍。他低声咳嗽了两声，清清嗓子重新问：

“我说，你已经破解了那个语言了？”

一阵沉默，但Ives知道对方这次听清楚了。

“那个什么机密的外星语言，具体叫什么我不记得，”Ives压低声音，尽量使自己听起来心不在焉、不屑一顾，“你一直对它着迷。”

“不，我没能破解它。Banks教授还在坚持她的研究，但我很早就退出了，没再跟进过。”

“好吧。”

对话到了这里，早该结束了。挂断的时候，Ives听到Neil说了一句“是你告诉我的”。

“什么？”

“你对我说，‘别浪费时间了，你没法破解这东西的’，你甚至告诉我……”

眼神一怔，Neil咬住嘴唇停了下来。

“你可以继续说下去，向我透露更多细节。就算我不遵循它，也什么都改变不了，对吗？”

“是的。理论上来说。”

“如果我把你杀了呢？”

“你没有杀了我，这是既定事实。”

“我可以试试。”

“你已经试过了。”Neil低下头笑了笑，像是为了自己再次透露了未来的细节而感到抱歉，“你试过杀了我，结果你看到了。”

Ives一阵沉默，拳头松开又重新攥紧。

“如果你成功把那个Neil杀了，现在的我便无法存在，我们不会发生这段对话，你也不会冒出杀了我的念头。”

“别给我上课，我没有物理学的硕士学位，不代表我没听说过宿命论。”

“这和宿命论不一样。”

“不一样在哪儿？”

Neil吸了吸鼻子，似乎斟酌了一番用词，但最终放弃了。“很难解释得清楚。也许你以后会明白的。”

“再用‘你以后会……’开头的句子跟我讲话，我就割了你的舌头。”

Neil又笑了。从笑声判断，他似乎笑得很开心。

后来那晚在酒店，Ives起初铁了心不对Neil说那些话。自从他们正面认识，Neil就已经在研究那门外星语言，Ives不知道他一个物理学的学生为什么会搅和进语言学的重大发现，或许是因为他天性好奇、见多识广，从那时起就展露了作为一名中间人的潜质，在各个领域之间结交人脉、牵线搭桥，那沓纸是Neil从洪堡大学的语言学团队那儿拷贝来的，上面满是Ives看不懂的古怪符号和铅笔注释，如果这就是Neil执意要他大老远跑来看的东西，那他丝毫也不感到惊喜。

“你要给我看的，就是那个？”

他从吧台上取过一只玻璃杯，走回到沙发边，拿起茶几上那瓶被Neil快要喝见底了的红酒，把剩下的都倒给了自己。

“是的，我要给你看这个。”Neil摇晃着站起来，把那沓纸一张一张摊开，“有重大发现。”

Ives低头啜饮，看起来兴趣缺缺。

“你知道费马的‘最短时间原理’吗？要经过空间中指定两个点，一束光线所取的路径，是所需时间最少的那条路径。”

Neil转过身来，拿走他手中的酒杯，从口袋里摸出手机，打开闪光灯，对着杯腹下方的深红色液体照射。

“用因果论来解释，因为光在空气和液体中的传播速度不同，所以它发生了折射……不同介质不同传播速度在前，光改变路径在后。那么，用目的论呢？”

酒杯交还到Ives的手中，Neil抬起头，望着他的眼睛。

“如果这束光的目的，就是要选择一条最短路线呢？”

“那么它必须在出发前就掌握了所有可能路线需要耗费的时间，然后做出选择。”Ives也望着他，语气缺乏起伏，“试试对信教的人这么说，告诉他们一束光也是全知全能的，就像上帝一样。”

“你信教吗？”

“小时候我妈妈会带我和妹妹去做礼拜，这算吗？”

其实不只是小时候，退役回国的那年，女人也拉着他去过几次教堂。她没有问他是否杀了人，也没有问他信仰是否受到了动摇，她锲而不舍地拉住神父说，无论我儿子在伊拉克经历了什么，那都是上帝对他的考验。我们都在经受考验，您说对吗，神父？

“你会祷告吗？”

“过去偶尔。现在不了。”

“为什么不了？”

Ives喝完最后一口酒，把杯子放回茶几上。

“我以为我们在讨论什么费马定律。”

他为了一艘廉价的直升机模型玩具祷告过，为了能在学校的足球赛里不丢点球而祷告过，也为了妹妹不要总是缠着他而祷告过，这些大多应验了，后来他长大了，开始祷告别的事情，比如让父亲带着他的赌债从世界上消失，让母亲的癌症扩散无限期推迟，或者让躺在战壕边缘被炸烂了肚子的士兵痛快地早死，某天开始他忽然不再祷告，不仅仅是因为它们不应验了，但无论如何，都足以借此指控他是个功利主义者。

“来看这个。”

Neil对他招了招手，示意他过来沙发前。

“这些单个的书写符号，根据Banks教授和她的学生的猜想，并不是我们概念里的‘词’或者‘字’。”

Ives拿起其中几张，放到一旁落地灯的灯光下端详。

“不是词或字，那是什么？”

“每个书写符号，都是语义完整的一句话。一个字符的微小变化，都代表着截然不同的意思。你明白这意味着什么吗？”

Neil的嗓音缓慢而沙哑，开口的每句话都透着温和的酒气。如果不是他的遣词造句听起来没有任何逻辑问题，Ives会怀疑他只是喝多了，一时兴起说些神神叨叨的胡话。

“如果猜想正确，这种语言就像费马定律中的光……或者说，掌握这种语言的文明生物，就是尚未出发就已知晓了所有可能路径的光束。在它们写下任何字符之前，甚至在它们发明这种书写文字之前，就已经完全知道了自己要说什么、会说什么……对于它们来说，过去和未来是并存的，从诞生的那一刻起，它们就能看到自己生命的全程，直至结局。”

有那么十几秒钟的时间，两个人谁都没再出声。Ives望着纸张上那些神秘的字符，久久未能转开视线。他又望向Neil，分辨不出对方究竟是以怎样的心情告诉他这一切的，Neil看起来只是喝醉了，比平时醉得更多些，也更轻飘飘一些，又仿佛正行走于歇斯底里的边缘，轻浮的腔调和兴奋的神色全都只是表象，稍有不慎迈空半步，就会重重跌下去。

“你说这只是猜想。”

“目前是。但我们会破解它的，就快了。”

“‘我们’？”Ives抬眼看他，“你也参与其中？”

“学术上我并不参与，那是Banks教授的领域。我由她一名助教介绍认识，帮她们在欧洲与各个院校和研究所之间联络。”

“这种级别的讯息和资料，军方和特工机构会留给高校？”

“最机密的那部分早就被他们拿走了，扔到教授们手里的都是边角料。否则我们也不会进展这么缓慢。”

“放弃吧，你——”

话音未落，Ives扭过上身，把后半句吞了回去。

“放弃什么？”

“没什么。”

“这可不像你的风格，Ives。话说了一半，不肯说完。”

Neil重重地栽回沙发，仰躺在宽敞的真皮靠背上。Ives转过身来，居高临下地站在他的正前方。

“如果我告诉你，’放弃吧，你这是在浪费时间‘，如果我说你没能破解这个语言，因为我能看见你的未来，你会相信吗？”

Neil慢吞吞地歪过脑袋，姿态还是醉的，但眼神已经清醒了很多。

“你还看到了什么？”

Ives低下头，静静地与他的对视。长久的沉默，Ives最终什么都没说，他往后退开几步，绕过沙发走到吧台前，拧开一瓶矿泉水咕咚咕咚喝了几口，拿起外套往门口走。Neil摇摇晃晃地追过来，一路追到门前挡住他。

“你还没回答我。”

“只是跟你开个玩笑。”Ives拽开他的胳膊，前倾身子握住门把手，“我走了。”

“你不是在开玩笑。”

“怎么，你以为我是费曼定律的光束？还是掌握那种语言的外星人？”

Ives嗤笑一声，推开门走了出去。

*** *** ***

从酒店出来没多久，Ives就意识到Neil在跟着他。Neil没有稍加掩饰，就那么堂而皇之地走在他后面，拉开不到五十米的距离，甚至跨进了同一节地铁车厢。

他坐在车厢末尾，Neil坐在车厢门附近。经过施普雷河后他提前出站，换乘了一辆巴士，Neil锲而不舍地跟上去，他穿着西裤和白衬衫，显得和车内大部分由年迈老人和年轻学生组成的乘客群体格格不入，等快到查理检查哨的时候，车上又涌进一波活泼吵嚷的外国大学生，几个穿着清凉的南欧女孩在Neil前排落座，刚一坐下，就转过身冲着他打量。

“你是本地人？”其中一个女孩用口音浓重的英语大胆搭讪，惹得身边的朋友咯咯发笑，“你看起来喝醉了。”

“英国人。醉了一点。”

“来这里度假？”

Neil微笑着摇摇头。

“有空的话，一起喝一杯？Barbara找了亚历山大广场那边的一家夜店，我们正要过去呢。听说有‘带劲儿’的东西。”

“如果我不是忙着要跟踪我的那位朋友的话，我会乐意去的。很抱歉。”

女孩顺着他的视线望去，看到了Ives。她转回头来，兴致盎然地扬起眉毛，“朋友？还是男友？”

Neil闭上眼睛笑了，边笑边摇头。

“没关系，我不介意。我们可以一起‘找点乐子’。你们俩怎么了，吵架了？”

“我不知道。也许吧。”

“如果我吻你一下，他看见会生气吗？”

Neil再次好脾气地摇摇头，“我说了，他不是我的男友。”

“你希望是吗？我可以帮忙。他是直的？”

女孩大胆地凑上来，在他的嘴角边落下一个斯文而不失诱惑的亲吻。他没有动弹，或许是不想显得失礼，女孩也迅速退开，在好友的低声欢呼中转身看了一眼。她用意大利语和那个叫Barbara的女孩说了几句什么，似乎是在确认英国人的那位疑似男友是不是都看到了。巴士内响起提醒到站的广播人声，女孩看到那个男人从座位上了起来，Neil也随即也跟着站了起来，她耸了耸肩没有挽留，抬手给了他一个遗憾而潇洒的飞吻。

Neil对她笑了笑，抓着扶手跨到车门前。还要有一小段距离才能停车，他站在Ives的身边，仿佛两个人不认识，又好像一开始就是同行的，等到车门开了，Ives迈步下去，Neil忽然探回身子，大声用意大利语对车厢后面的几个女孩说：“如果要去亚历山大广场的话，你们应该坐反了！另外一个经验之谈——‘带劲儿’的东西都很无聊。别碰它们！”

叮嘱完毕后，他跳下巴士，在站台边左右望了望，找到Ives还未走远的背影。他跟着那个背影一直走，走了不知道有多久，直到他发现自己早已离开了主路，拐进一片破旧而臃肿的联排公寓楼。

要不是一路跟着，他肯定找不到这里。他知道安全屋这种东西的存在，但还从来没有亲眼见到过。他看到Ives沿着旋转阶梯上了四楼，在一间门前停下，掏钥匙、开锁、推开进入，反手将门带上，仿佛真的不知道有人一路跟着他，就站在走廊的尽头。

Neil走上过去，在门把手前蹲下，观察了一会儿锁孔。不是防盗锁，最常见的那种廉价锁头，他从摸出皮夹，取出一截弯曲不平的钢丝，蹲在那儿安静地鼓捣了一阵，没鼓捣多久，门就开了。

“我不知道你还会撬锁。”

Ives站在走道上，像是已经站了一会儿了。他抓住门把手站起来，把钢丝揣回裤兜，“我会撬比这复杂得多的。这个锁该换了。”

“你来干什么？”

Neil越过他的肩膀，朝屋子里打量。没有卧室，空荡的客厅地板上散乱地摆着几个大纸箱，窗户采光很不好，靠墙角的床垫上扔着一件外套和几张报纸，找不到枕头或被褥。

“你不请我进去吗？”

眼看Ives没有要让道的意思，他干脆硬挤上前，从对方身边的空隙间钻了过去。没有沙发，也没有餐桌或椅子，他走到光秃秃的床垫前坐下，发现窗台边的地板上立着一瓶半空的伏特加。

“这里有没有杯子？”

Neil拿起酒瓶，望了望屋子四周。Ives这才关上门，转身走进卫生间，拿着一个塑料茶杯出来，递到坐在床垫上的人的面前。

“这是你刷牙的杯子。”

“其它没有了。”

“那有冰块吗？”

Ives难以置信地瞪了他一眼。他瘪了瘪嘴，刚要伸手去接茶杯，对方改了主意，转身把茶杯送回卫生间。

“你就是这么对待客人的吗？”Neil歪过身子质问，略有一丝委屈的成分，“今天可是我的生日。”

他更喜欢朗姆或苏格兰威士忌，很少会喝伏特加。他看回手里那瓶酒，拧开瓶盖，仰头喝了一小口，又喝了几口。Ives迟迟没有出来，他放下酒瓶，手脚发软地从床垫上站起身，来到卫生间门口，男人双手扶着水池边缘，龙头开着，像是刚用冷水洗完一把脸。

Neil走过去，从后面搂住他、将他转过来，凑上前和他接吻。卫生间昏暗而狭小，低矮的天花板和逼仄的墙壁瓷砖把两人围困在其中，和洗手池、镜子、冷暖水管道和马桶一起，Ives试着推开他，但他执意不让，直到Ives抓住他的手不再用力往旁边掰，他才轻轻挪开嘴唇，颤抖着喘了口气。

清楚尝到Neil嘴里的酒精味有多重后，Ives发现，他比自己想象得要更醉。

“你想让我操你？”

Neil轻声肯定。

“叫我去酒店，也是为了这个？”

Neil摇摇头，又点点头。他的醉意还在蔓延，眼睛要用力才能聚焦，他看到Ives脑后的镜子上有水垢留下的痕迹，洗手池的瓷砖釉面好几处已经剥落，水龙头边摆着一瓶剃须膏和几枚未拆封的刀片，他出神了好一会儿，才看回Ives胡子拉碴的脸。

他闭上眼睛，亲吻Ives的脸颊、颈部、耳侧。Ives一手揪着他后背的衬衣，像是不让他太放肆，又像是以防他逃走，Neil发出细微的声音，急促的、呼吸不畅的，他被Ives强硬地带出卫生间，踉跄倒回床垫上，Ives用膝盖压住他的腿，一手将他的双手摁过头顶、扣紧，他的睫毛和嘴唇不停颤抖，胸腔的起伏越来越重，他不知道自己现在看起来有多么堕落、多么任由宰割，以至于当Ives从腰间掏出一把格洛克时，他甚至觉得一切都是他在自找。

他闭上眼，感受冰凉的枪口抵上自己的太阳穴。他试着挣脱，但动弹不得，Ives找准了一个好机会，他只能接受。

“你的任务，是要杀了我吗？”

Ives盯着他，没有回答。枪口抵得相当用力，也颤抖得厉害，他吃痛地轻轻叫了一声，喉结在白皙而缺乏血色的颈部皮肤下滚动。

“只要我现在扣动扳机，”Ives压下身子，这是他今晚以来语气最温柔、也最脆弱的一次，“这个世界就不得不给我一个真相。”

“真相？”

Ives没有放松一丝一毫，但因为发抖，他反复确认自己的力道，确认自己将Neil完全地控制住，无从逃脱。

“只要我杀了你……只要我现在杀了你。”

他直起后背，把枪口抬向空中，动作迅疾地让子弹上膛，重新抵回到Neil的额头上。

“让我看看是不是真的什么都不能改变……只要我扣动扳机，一切都必须重写。”

Neil若有所思地望着他，呼吸起伏间找回了一点平静。

“Ives。”

听到自己的名字，Ives仿若被什么扎了一下，再度握紧枪托。

“那个真相，对你来说重要吗？”

短暂的一段沉默，只能听得见彼此的喘息声。Neil感觉到摁住自己的那只手开始放松，于是他缓缓地、小心地挣脱开胳膊，又缓缓地抬起来，握住Ives拿枪的手腕。

“如果你觉得那个真相，比我更重要……如果你真的那么需要它，那就开枪吧。”

Ives狠狠咬紧了牙关。抵在他额头上的枪口慢慢地压得更重，又逐渐变轻，直到离开他的皮肤、弹匣被抽出、扔到了屋子的另一头，他在劫后余生的眩晕中蜷缩起来，又被Ives打开。

他们重新接吻、触碰、紧贴、填满，彼此变得不堪。Neil更加放肆地堕落，Ives则坠入绝望，他不知道应该如何求救，只能用性爱施加除了杀害之外的暴力，他在高潮中彻底缴械投降，在欲望的沟壑中承认自己永远无法再度企及那个真相。

*** *** ***

执行斯塔克12号任务的前夜，在作战室会议上，Neil和Ives吵了一架，围绕红队和蓝队的分组与分工细节。

Neil想被分入红组，更准确的说，是加入他们的小分队，执行最后的潜入任务。而Ives执意要求他进蓝队，不允许他加入小分队，Neil同他据理力争、僵持不下，最后逼得Ives摔门而出，留下一屋子不明所以的人望着Neil。

最后是Wheeler说服了他。说服的时候，Ives并不在场，是后来Wheeler告诉他，Neil听从了，不犟了。Ives站在枪械架前，手中的动作停下两秒，背对着她点了点头，又接着去摆弄枪械架上的备用弹夹。

临近破晓的时候，他从行军床上醒来，无法再继续睡着，起身走到了兵营门外。远处的天空露出鱼肚白，四下一片静谧，听到身后传来脚步声时，他望着晨昏交融的天际线，没有回头。

“睡不着吗？”

“不是。醒得早了点儿。”

Neil在他身边坐下，胳膊搭住双膝，随着他的视线一同望向远处。

“我能问你一个问题吗？”

Ives低头看向他。

“我不记得具体是什么时候，应该就是我过完26岁生日的这一年。就是从那一年的秋天开始，你突然离开了。”

“我没有你的地址，你的邮箱，你的任何个人信息。你不再监视我，你不接我的电话，也不回短信，某天起忽然换了个人跟踪我，你一句话也没留下，就那样蒸发了。”

“起初我以为你死了。后来我问那个新派来的人，他告诉我说，上一个家伙被调往了东亚，是他自己申请的。你申请换了一个任务。”

一直说到这里，Neil才抬起头，看向Ives。

“也许这些现在都还没发生，所以我现在就问你要答案，有点不公平。”他低声呢喃着，用自言自语一般的口吻，“只是我一直忍不住在想，为什么你会离开。”

“你希望我留下吗？”

“我不知道。也许吧？你离开之后，我找了你很久。”

Ives不知道该说些什么。不过，Neil看起来并不真的想要从过去的他这里要到一个什么答案。

“有时候我在想，如果你没有消失，或许当我加入信条的时候，你也会跟我一起。”

“我不会的。”

“如果你那时和我一起加入信条，”Neil当做没听到，转过脸来若有所思地一笑，“我或许会拉上你，陪我一起逆行回来。”

“为了什么，让你路上没那么无聊？”

Ives忍不住伸过手，往他蓬乱的金色脑袋上推了一把。他没有反抗，笑着被推得往身侧一倒，又缓缓坐直回来，望着远方的天际线露出曙光。

“你为什么要加入这次行动，Ives？你好像并不在乎这个世界毁不毁灭。”

“我是不在乎。”

“那为什么？”

“我的选择重要吗？加入或者不加入，该发生的都会发生。该发生的已经发生了。都是你给我上过的课，记得吗？”

“可我从没说我们的选择不重要。”

Ives本能地想要反驳，但最终什么都没说。他向来不擅长修辞与表达，更何况，他隐约觉得，如果这场对话继续下去，他还会被Neil说服什么。

“每一个选择，都是相互联系的。你曾说我们这是‘逞英雄的牛仔把戏’，好吧，那是因为在导向了这一结果的无数人的无数选择中，我们恰好位于最关键、最重大的几个节点上。”

“选择并不是被人们做出的。”Ives皱起眉头，“我们只是这些选择的组成部分。”

Neil出神地沉默了一会儿，然后笑了。

”是的。所以你说错了，Ives。”

“什么错了？”

“你说我们那是‘逞英雄的牛仔把戏’。不，我们只是受到眷顾的特权者。”

远处森林的上空掠过一阵飞鸟，扑闪着翅膀成群结队，按照某条划定的航线，往森林的另一侧飞走了。Neil收回视线，望向脚下坑坑洼洼的地面，这里昨夜下过一场小雨，潮气尚未散尽，一只褐色的蚂蚁不慎途径了一个硬币大小的水洼，就此被困在那里。

“不过，我在想，仍然有那么一些东西，是不受决定的。那些存在于因果关系之外的、存在于选择之外的东西。”

“比如？”

Neil收起笑容，但并未因此变得严肃。像是还在思索，所以暂且先换一种表情，为自己接下来的话做好转场，无论那些话会将他的思绪导向何处。他是从容的，不掩饰内心的迟疑与窘迫，他对自己的论断并没有百分之百的把握，但他坚持要说。

“比如未曾表达的爱。”

Ives的睫毛轻微抖动了一下。他本以为对方又会甩出什么物理学名词，什么费曼定律之类的术语，或者任何其它艰深晦涩的念头。而不是如此脆弱的、难以启齿的。

“未曾表达的、未被接收的。如何证明它是否存在过？如何观测它的影响与结果？无法观测，无法衡量，无法统计。没有影响或结果。”

Neil没有拿自己或任何人举例。他的表述很冷静，包藏着一丝不失温柔的疏离，是有感而发还是置身事外，Ives听不出来。

“你错了。”

“嗯？”

“它总会指引你，无论表达与否。爱一个人的时候，你的思维和判断，一切选择和行动，都受到它的指引。像引力。”

“引力？”

“你可以选择往这边，或者往那边走。你可以选择跳起来。但双脚落回地上，这并不是你的决定。你受到引力。”

“那么，引力从何而来？”

Ives罕见地笑了。

“你是在问我吗，物理学硕士？”

Neil也笑了。Ives挨着他坐下。Neil的思绪漂浮到了大学时修过的一门关于引力的课上，久久没有再出声，没有再拐回刚才的话题，继续企图把爱从自由意志的废墟里抢救出来。

*** *** ***

“你真的想重新进到那下面？”

“只有我来得及赶去打开那道门。”

“没人比你更擅长开锁了。”

“看出来了吗？还是我。我在任务中缝进了一段新的过去。”

“Neil，等等！”

“我们刚刚拯救了世界。不能留下一点隐患。”

“如果我们换一种方式去做，会有所改变吗？”

“做了的已经做了。这是对这个世界的运作规则的一种信念，不是为了什么都不做而开脱。”

“命运吗？”

“叫它什么名字都可以。”

“你怎么叫它？”

“现实？”

*** *** ***

斯塔克12号的任务按计划准时启动，红蓝两队相向逆行，时间钳形战术。如果不考虑阵亡减员的数据，任务取得了圆满的成功，信条组织于不久后正式创立，以Wheeler为代表的存活下来的装甲部队队员全体受邀加入，只除了Ives，他拒绝了邀请，消失了一周，重新出现的时候，向曾经雇佣他的集团申请将其调离到南美、东亚或中欧。

Neil的葬礼在伦敦举行，那天下了雨，他穿着被干洗店熨烫得过于挺括的黑色西装，没有带伞具。他在与教堂隔了一个街区的路上就下了车，走到教堂附近时已经浑身打湿，他看到Neil的父母在门口迎接来宾，年迈的夫妻身边还有那个男人，他这幅样子，再进去就有些失礼了，所以他匆忙转身穿过马路，鞋底重新踩进了雨洼里。

在灰蓝色的绵绵细雨中，他回想起斯塔克12号昏燥的荒漠，Neil挎着背包和笨重的算法组件，一路小跑追上他，同他一起登上直升机。直升机盘旋起飞时，Neil问他回英国后第一件事想做什么，他隔着舱门向下俯瞰，漫天的黄沙在低空中飞舞。

“也许先淋一场雨吧”，Ives低声回答说。Neil没有听到，他背起背包，认真地把头盔重新戴好。

全文完

**Author's Note:**

> 装甲部队*：在电影中，Neil搬来的救兵，也就是Ives所在的那支装甲部队，名字叫the cavalry，也有骑兵的意思
> 
> 逞英雄的牛仔把戏*：在电影中，Ives曾用"cowboy shit"称呼男主和Neil的试图逆行回去的行为


End file.
